the_animal_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spot
Spot is a female leopard and a member of Russ's Clan. Being Russ's mate, she is one of the more important characters in the series. Lucky is her daughter. Personality As a cub, Spot is hyper and energetic, and loves to have fun. Though she’s sometimes naïve and forgetful, she cares deeply about her loved ones. She’s an excellent healer and hunter, too. After her parents went missing, though, she became more quiet and reserved, and a lot more serious. She also became more frightful, intelligent, and gentle. Spot acts as the voice of reason to the headstrong Russ. She is very kind, and wouldn't hesitate to help an animal in need. She likes taking care of others and seeing others happy. However, she has her flaws. She can get easily jealous of others and she is sometimes fairly stubborn. Despite this, she is still kind and loving. Appearance Spot is slender and agile, and has a cream-colored pelt. Her underbelly is off-white, and she has black and gold rosettes, along with black ear-tips. Her eyes are emerald green, and her nose is pink. On her forehead, several spots form an oval with four dots at the sides, and Spot also has three spots under her eyes. Biography Russ's Path Spot spent her entire cubhood in the Emerald Fields. The first few years of her life were relatively normal, until her parents adopted a wolf pup called Russ. Russ and Spot played together every day, and eventually she and her brother Goldly drifted apart. Many years later, much to Spot’s dismay, Russ mysteriously left. Spot was forced to make a decision: Would she follow Russ or stay and help her family? She decided to stay, until one day, Cluny ordered a patrol to conquer their territory, Spot tried to fight, but had to run away after she watched her parents get captured by the foxes. Spot knew that Russ was their only hope, so she went to find him. When she arrived at the Wolf Pack, she was shocked to find out that Russ had refound his mother. Even though Spot begged him to return, Russ refused to abandon his mother, Mist. Spot was devastated by Russ’s betrayal, and Spot returned to the Emerald Fields. Meanwhile, when Russ and Mist were plotting the battle with Cluny, Spot became good friends with a young fox named Fire. They took daily walks along the riverside together. At the time, Spot didn’t know that Fire was Cluny’s son. One fateful day, when Spot and Fire were on a walk together, Cluny's son Foxy captured them and took them to the Foxes' camp. Cluny proceeded to execute Spot, but Fire three himself in front of her, receiving the killing blow. Spot fled after his death, running to the Emerald Fields. There, she searched for her family, without success. Spot's Quest Eventually, Russ found Spot in the Emerald Fields. When Russ asked her where their parents were, Spot replied that she honestly had no idea. Spot was sad and lonely, so when Russ told her about his idea to start a Clan, Spot reluctantly agreed, joining Russ on his quest. Spot told Russ that she wanted to search in the Emerald Fields first. Later, they came across Goldly, Spot's older brother, who also admitted that he had no idea what happened to their parents. Russ asked him to join the Clan, but Goldly refused. Spot begged him to stay with her, so Goldly gave her a choice: Stay with Russ or go with him. Spot was torn, but she realized Goldly had changed, and was no longer so kind. She chose to remain with Russ, which disappointed Goldly. Later, the two friends arrived in the Outlands, where the Fox Tribe lived. Spot visited the fox camp with Russ, and made a shocking discovery. Cluny's son, Foxy, was planning to attack the Wolf Pack and avenge his father's death! Spot told him it wasn't the wolves' fault, but Foxy didn't listen, attacking Spot and wounding Russ.Luckily, Foxy's sister, Bella, agreed to join the Clan. Spot was relieved, acting friendly and soon gaining Bella's trust. When they passed by Gemstone Lake, Spot met a small Clan of five: Iceclaw, Lily, Moonrise, Slash, and Fang. When asked, they all joined the Clan. Spot was friends with all of them, but particularly liked the leopard called Slash; she was friendly and energetic, just like her. Spot and the rest of the Clan came to the Shadow Forest, where they were greeted by a young wolf who introduced himself as "Fuzzy". To everyone's astonishment, Fuzzy turned out to be Russ's long-lost little brother. Fuzzy told everyone that "Fuzzy" was just his nickname, due to his soft fur. Russ's former friend Silver also joined, though Spot didn't exactly like her. The Clan was getting very big now and needed a place to live. After a vote, the Clan decided on a forest called Foxwood Forest. There, Russ set up the Clan ranks, making Spot the healer because of her knowledge on herbs. Prey was plentiful here, but one day, the Clan was attacked by Foxy, who led a raid on the camp. A battle ensued and Silver was killed. Russ was horrified, and even Spot was sad. However, Russ then tried to snap Foxy's neck, but Spot stopped him. Spot told the headstrong wolf that he didn't need to kill to be a good leader. Russ persuaded Foxy to join the Clan, but once again, he refused and fled into the distance. Spot finally admitted she loved Russ. Lucky's Destiny The book skips to two years in the future; the Clan is thriving.Russ and Spot decided to mate, and a few months later, Spot gave birth to two pups/cubs: a wolf and a leopard. Both Russ and Spot were thrilled. Spot licked her newborns and swore to protect them against all odds. Russ would often visit Spot and her offspring in the den. However, one night in winter, tragedy struck. Spot's leopard cub fell ill. Spot tried to cure her with her knowledge of herbs, but it was no use. The fever kept getting worse, devastating Spot and the rest of the Clan. The wolf pup, however, seemed strong. The leopard cub eventually died. Spot wept for the whole night, and she and Russ decided to name their daughters now. The leopard cub was called Hope and the wolf pup was named Lucky. Spot dug out a grave, along with Russ, and so they buried their dead daughter. They covered her grave with flowers, notably roses. Spot then took the main role in taking care of Lucky, because Russ had leadership duties. Spot was very overprotective and strict, but this was only because she feared she would lose Lucky too. She wanted Lucky to be a healer like her, but Lucky always refused. When a fire spread across Foxwood Forest, Spot helped many animals escape. She got singed in the fire, but was actually one of the less injured animals. However, when Russ couldn't lead the Clan to safety, Spot took care of it, leading her Clanmates to the Emerald Fields, where the fire wouldn't spread. After Russ supposedly "died", Spot wept again, but finally pulled herself together. She had no intention of becoming the next leader. Lucky finally became a healer, like her parents wanted her to. Spot became very stoic from that day onward, not letting her emotions to get the better of her. In the epilogue, Spot was elated to have Russ back, and was shown licking and nuzzling her mate affectionately. Family Mother: Sunny (status unknown) Father: Sand (status unknown) Brother(s): Goldly (alive) Sister(s): N/A Grandparents: Speckle and Oasis (deceased) Mate: Russ (alive) Offspring: Lucky (alive), Hope (deceased) Trivia * Early in development, Spot was changed to a wolf. Soon she was changed back into a leopard. * Spot's design has underwent several minor changes. Category:Protagonists Category:Leopards Category:Characters Category:Members of Russ's Clan Category:Animal Chronicles Category:Females